Audio recordings
Version histories for the Canal+, Trunk and Silva Screen versions. Some good info at Soundtrackcollector.com too. More here too (soundtrack.net) Canal+ (via Silva Screen) Back cover says: Additional cues Sunset, Loving Couples and The Ruined Church performed by Thomas the Rhymek featuring Gareth Williams, James Fitzpatrick and Nic Raine. Tracklist (from Discogs.com) CD-1 Magnet - Corn Rigs CD-2 Magnet - The Landlord's Daughter CD-3 Magnet - Gently Johnny CD-4 Magnet - Maypole CD-5 Magnet - Fire Leap CD-6 Magnet - The Tinker Of The Rye CD-7 Magnet - Willow's Song CD-8 Magnet - Procession CD-9 Magnet - Chop Chop CD-10 Magnet - Lullaby CD-11 Magnet - Festival / Mirie It Is / Sumer Is A-Comen In CD-12 Magnet - Opening Music / Loving Couples / The Ruined Church CD-13 Magnet - The Masks / Hobby Horse CD-14 Magnet - Searching For Rowan CD-15 Magnet - Appointment With The Wicker Man CD-16 Magnet - Sunset Companies etc Copyright © – British Lion Music Ltd Licensed To – Silva Screen Records Ltd. Credits Artwork – Dan Mumford Composed By – Paul Giovanni (tracks: CD-1 to CD-16) stereo Music on Vinyl In 2012, Music on Vinyl released a colored (orange flecked, 180 gram audiophile quality vinyl ) record of the soundtrack.It touted having "all the songs" and "exclusive material from the later, longer version of the film, and including the song "Gently Johnny"". "This release has been prepared from the master tapes and packaged in a lavish gatefold sleeve with extensive notes and stills from the movie." 1) Corn Rigs 2) The Landlord's Daughter 3) Gently Johnny 4) Maypole 5) Fire Leap 6) The Tinker Of Rye 7) Willow's song 1) Procession 2) Chop Chop 3) Lullaby 4) Festival / Mirie It Is / Sumer Is A- Cumen 5) Opening Music / Loving Couples / The Ruined Church 6) The Masks / The Hobby Horse 7) Searching For Rowan 8) Appointment With The Wicker Man 9) Sunset Silva Screen Silva Screen used the stereo masters for some tracks and has produced CDs and records, including a limited edition numbered "fancy coloured (orange flecked)" vinyl record and a 40th edition white vinyl release coinciding with the release of the Final Cut. More here. The first 8 tracks (marked with * below) are stereo masters that would have ended up as the soundtrack album if things had gone according to plan. The next 3 (marked with # below) are mono and were intended to be used for playback on set. They are "digitally restored and enhanced". The rest (marked with @ below) are “compiled from various sources”, some with sound effects (aka M&E track - music and effects). They are described on the SIlva Screen site as all being by Magnet with the exception of the last track by The City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra, Gary Carpenter (arr.). 1) Corn Rigs* 2) The Landlord's Daughter* 3) Gently Johnny* 4) Maypole* 5) Fire Leap* 6) The Tinker of Rye* 7) Willow's Song* 8) Procession* 9) Chop Chop# 10) Lullaby# 11) Festival / Mirie it Is / Summer Is A-comen In# 12) Opening Music / Loving Couples / The Ruined Church@ 13) Masks / Hobby Horse@ 14) Searching for Rowan@ 15) Appointment With the Wicker Man@ 16) Sunset@ Link to the webpage Credits Silva Screen release info Gary Carpenter - Associate Director, Composer, Conductor, Fife, Liner Notes, Lyre, Ocarina, Piano, Recorder, Recorder (Tenor) Peter Brewis - Descant, Harmonica, Jew's-Harp, Recorder Diane Cilento - Vocals Michael Cole - Bassoon, Concertina, Harmonica Ian Cutler - Violin Michael Frye - Tambourine, Tom-Tom Paul Giovanni - Composer, Guitar (Acoustic), Vocals Walter Kerr - Vocals Andrew Tompkins - Guitar (Acoustic) Rachel Verney - Vocals, Vocals (Background) Christopher Lee - Liner Notes, Vocals Lesley Mackie - Vocals Bernard Murray - Hand Drums Sally Presant - Vocals, Vocals (Background) Wicker Man Girl's Choir - Choir/Chorus Wicker Man Chorus - Choir/Chorus, Unknown Contributor Role Wicker Man Ensemble - Ensemble, Unknown Contributor Role Nic Raine - Primary Artist (=?) Peter Shaffer - Lyric Adaptations Reynold da Silva - Executive Producer David Stoner - Release Coordinator Thomas the Rhymer? - Ensemble John Luard Timperley - Engineer, Recording Sean Mowle - Art Direction, Design James Fitzpatrick - Primary Artist, Release Coordinator Simon Wells - Liner Notes Gareth Williams - Mastering, Primary Artist (=?) Rick Clark - Compilation Mastering, Mastering Trunk Records Trunk Records was the first to come out with a recording of the soundtrack. It was made from DATs of the 13 2" "music and effects" (M&E) tapes (Pinewoods Studios aka Shepperton had them.) so it includes sound effects. It is mono. (Website, pic might be NSFW, The Internet Archive has a copy you can download here.) (LP track listing from Discogs.com) A1 The Wicker Man (Main Title) 1:58 A2 Corn Rigs (1 & 3) 1:56 (As Corn Riggs...) A3 Landlord's Daughter 1:56 A4 Festival Photo's 0:29 A5 Loving Couples 1:02 A6 Willow's Song 4:04 A7 Maypole Song 2:17 A8 Beetle 0:55 A9 Ruined Church Sequence 1:44 A10 Corn Rigs (4) & Fireleap 1:52 (As Corn Riggs...) A11 Fireleap Reprise 0:35 A12 Graveyard Sequence (Tinker Of Rye) 0:52 A13 Tinker Of Rye (Part 2) 0:22 A14 Festival 1:09 A15 Masks 0:49 B1 Hobby Horse & Tarring 1:46 B2 Search (1) (Baa, Baa, Blacksheep) 1:18 B3 Search (2) 1:28 B4 Hand Of Glory 1:04 B5 Procession 3:19 B6 Chop Chop 1:37 B7 Horn At Cave (Cave Chase) 1:25 B8 The Anointing 1:18 B9 Hum 1:27 B10 Approach 1:47 B11 Summer Is A Coming In 3:18 B12 The Wicker Man (End Title) 1:07 Credits Arranged By – Paul Giovanni Artwork By & Design – Jamie Paton, Paul Richie Composed By – Paul Giovanni (tracks: A3 to A13, A15, B3 to B5, B7 to B10, B12) Lyrics By – Robert Burns (4) (tracks: A2, A10) Mastered By Remastering – Piers* Producer Associate – Gary Carpenter (though Gary had nothing to do with this bootleg.) Notes The first edition was released on black vinyl. This second edition came on flame-red coloured vinyl. 500 were made of each. It comes with inserts: - a location map on A4 paper drawn by David Lally. - 2 single-sided black & white postcards featuring images from the film. Total running time: 42:47. Summerisle Films, ℗1973. Trunk Records, ©1998. See also this Galloway Gazette article which deals with this recording. Category:Music